


Cold

by wholocker78218



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholocker78218/pseuds/wholocker78218
Summary: Request: during the snowstorm on Christmas Eve and Noah is sick so they bundle him until he's warm and that leaves them having to share one fluffy blanket and they cuddle really close to keep warm abd reflect on how grateful they are be in a relationship with each other.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036830
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open for the next 12 days, I write for Barson, Bangan, Barisi and potentially other Rafael Barba ships (even other Raúl Esparza characters too), just talk to me on asks or private messages.
> 
> @angelicdestieldemon

The storm outside raged on, the whistle of the wind howling through the quiet apartment. The central heating in the building having chosen the worst possible time to break, leaving Rafael, Olivia and Noah snuggled up in winter jumpers and blankets.

“Rafa, I don’t feel well.”

Rafael looked down at the boy, snuggled up in two of the three fluffy blankets. His skin too warm to the touch. With the cold weather and the snowstorm covering the roads, Noah had caught a chill that was quickly turning into a fever. Currently dosed up on as much medication a child could safely be, Olivia and Rafael were watching the boy like a hawk hoping that the fever would break but so far, no such luck.

“I know, mijo,” Rafael soothed the boy, running a hand through the boy’s curly hair. “Try to get some sleep, you’ll feel better soon.”

Noah cuddles back up the pillow on the opposite end of the couch, closing his eyes. Olivia walks back through with two cups of coffee and places them on the coffee table. She’s wearing a terrible Christmas jumper with reindeers’ snowflakes, and snowmen, in an abundance of Christmas colours; to him though, she looks beautiful.

He lifts the blanket, his own terrible jumper making her laugh before she cuddles up against his chest, her face burying itself in his neck, his beard scratching against her cheek. Rafael wraps his arms and the blanket around her, tracing patterns up and down her back slowly. Having wrapped Noah up in two of the blankets they only have one for themselves, but the heat radiating from Olivia is enough to warm Rafael through, the sensation over her arms around him better than any other feeling. The soft puffs of air against his neck as she breaths send electricity down his spine. He’s pressed against the back of the couch, she moves them, so he lies on his side almost over her where she lies on her back.

On a day that should otherwise be miserable, there is nowhere else in the world Rafael would rather be. Forget the beaches, and the hot sun glaring down on him, he would choose lying on a couch in a freezing cold room, with the love of his life and their son, any day. The serenity of the moment, the peace that having Olivia wrapped around him brings is worth so much more than any villa on the beach.

Having them love him is so much more than he ever thought he deserved. Even from a young age he came to accept the bare minimum others would offer him, convinced that it was all he deserved. He accepted it from Yelina, and every man and woman who came after her. He felt lucky that they chose him, and even when they left, he believed it was his fault for not being good enough. But with Olivia, he never felt unvalued, she loved him for him, not what he was working towards. She chose him and cared and loved him, she looked at him the same way he looked at her, pure adoration.

“You’re thinking too hard,” he hears her whisper.

Rafael squeezes her hip and Olivia lifts her head to meet his eye, a mischievous smile on her face. Raising her own hand to scratch his beard, he rolls his eyes but presses his face into her hand making her laugh softly. He hears her call him a cat and he smirks.

“I’m just thinking about how lucky I am,” Rafael offers, a rare show of honesty unhidden behind layers of sarcasm and snark.

Olivia smiles softly, sliding her hand to his neck, playing with short hairs there before pulling him down to kiss her. Their eyes fluttering shut at the soft press of their lips.

“I think you’ll find I’m the lucky one,” she whispers, holding their foreheads together. “Very few men would take on a single mum and love her son like his own, even fewer with a woman of my age. You love me and you love Noah just as much, we are the lucky ones.”

Rafael kisses her again, nothing more than soft presses of the lips, but the passion behind each one warms Rafael to her core. Rafael nuzzles against her neck, as her nails scratch the back of his scalp.

“I’ve never loved anyone like I love you,” his words mumbled against her neck, but she hears them loud and clear.

Turning to kiss his neck she mumbles back against his skin, “I love you, Rafael.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I appreciate everyone who reads my work even if you dont leave kudos or comments I appreciate you taking the time. Have a wonderful Christmas however you celebrate (or don't celebrate)!


End file.
